When Two World§ Collide
by blueangel994
Summary: This is a different sort of ff where it’s a completely fictional ff about the actors and while they are filming the seventh movie in this ff there is an underlying story line between Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione but then they all end up with almos
1. Chapter 1: What she's doing now

**When Two World§ Collide**

**A/N:** There may be numerous HBP spoilers through out this fanfiction so if you have not read HBP I don't suggest you read this fan fiction. Also, it's not just about the Harry Potter world, but is a fictional, and completely fiction is what I mean, story about Emma Watson. So if there is something in here that isn't really her, that's why. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter One: What She's Doing Now**

Emma slowly sat up and stretched, noticing she was sore in odd places. She didn't know why; she hadn't done anything to be that sore in those places.

Then her memory took her back to the night before and she gasped then shuddered, crossing her arms in front of her and grabbing her shoulders, wanting to cry.

She held her tears back as much as she could, but one or two trickled out. She wished what had happened the night before had just been a dream, but she knew better. She knew it hadn't been and she would have to deal with the consequences in the future.

She carefully stood up feeling dizzy, dirty, used and disoriented as she opened her curtains.

_Why?_ she asked herself, _why me? Why did_ I _have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?_ she inwardly thought, another tear escaping.

If her boyfriend found out she knew he'd flip. Not at her; definantly not at her, but at the person who had done this to her. He would then go after him and pick a fight or try to kill him and either get arrested, end up very hurt; or both, or end up dead; none of which she wanted.

And what was she supposed to do? Tell an authority or simply sit and wait for him to kill her or do it again?

Emma's nose tingled from trying to keep back tears as a Garth Brooks song on the radio drifted into her ears saying; "What she's doing now is tearing me apart, filling up my mind and emptying my heart…"

Emma didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**A/N:** Okidoki, here's the next chapter. I don't have anything else at the moment, but I'll try and get the next chapter done and up asap. Please review!

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

"Miss Watson, please pay attention," Mrs. Cury said for the fifth time in ten minutes.

Emma sat up straighter, her pen poised over her paper and said, "Sorry," as Mrs. Cury smiled at her. Emma smiled back. The only reason she was so lenient with Emma was that Emma was an actress and she didn't want to tarnish her good reputation.

Today was the first day of the last year Emma's high school career and as she wasn't shooting a film quite yet, she was still going to public school.

"_Emma_ Watson?" a girl behind Emma whispered.

Emma turned around to find three girls staring, apparently awe-inspired, at her.

"Yes, that's me," she said, amused.

"I would like one page by the end of the period explaining the most valuable lesson you have learned in this school whether it be academic or social. Start now."

The girl next to Emma leaned over to her, "Aren't you supposed to have a private tutor?" she quietly asked.

"Oh, yes, I do but only when we're filming," she whispered back.

"Don't you play that Hermione girl on those Harry Potter movies?" a boy on the other side of her asked.

She turned to looked at him, "Yes, I do," she said as she looked down at her blank sheet of notebook paper.

She was amused that so many people still didn't know she was going to this high school even though she had been attending for the last three years; this being her fourth.

Ten minutes later Emma had turned her paper in and was heading toward the school library after the bell had rung. She had this hour off and for a purpose; the whole cast and crew that worked on the Harry Potter films specially got a copy of the seventh Harry Potter book before the rest of the world did on one condition; absolutely no one except for themselves was supposed to read it including family and friends. This was her time to read a chapter or two before she started filming again.

"Emma!" someone whispered in her ear. She gave a start and whipped around.

"Lela!" Emma quietly exclaimed, hugging her childhood friend, "did you get it? Did you get the part?" she asked as they walked over to a couple of squishy arm-chairs by the gas stove in the back of the library.

Lela took a moment to contemplate and bite her lip, "They called last night…and…well…"

Emma could tell the answer before she was told; Lela's eyes shone with excitement.

"You did!" she whispered with excitement as Lela nodded her head.

Emma squealed, "We can be in the movie together! Oh Lela this is so exciting!" she said, a bit louder, causing a few glares and curious looked from people near by.

Lela pulled a copy of Harry Potter and the Last Encounter, "So now, I get to read with you! Which chapter are you on?"

"Thirty-Four; I've been reading all summer though, well, when I could, at least."

Lela looked at where Emma's place was marked, "Wow, and you're not even half-way through yet."

Emma grinned as she opened her book.

"Hey," Lela suddenly said, "let's both start from the beginning and see who's the fastest reader," she said, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Alright," she said, turning to the first page, "But let me keep chapter thirty-four marked."

"Deal."

Emma turned through the chapter listings to the first chapter and began to read all over again.

_**Phlegm in blue**_

_A dark haired, bespectacled boy and a red haired, freckle-faced boy could be found, at the moment, on flying broomsticks out in the orchard behind a house which looked as if it were about to crumble to pieces. How it was staying up…no one could tell just by looking at it. They boys were throwing tennis-balls around; a peculiar sight to those which were not familiar to flying brooms. Down below them was the red-headed sister of the freckle-faced boy and another, unrelated bushy-haired girl, watching them zoom around throwing the balls to each other. _

_This scene alone may at first appear to be an untroubled, carefree and wonderful day…but the purpose behind it all was just the opposite of that. Two witches and two wizards, all teenagers, had gone out to play a little of what they call Quidditch to get something most dreadful out of their minds. A task not easily accomplished. _

_Harry, the dark haired boy, had a scowl on his face. A grotesque expression only found on those who are trying to forget something dreadful. The other wizard, Ron by name, only had an expression of extreme concentration…something he desperately needed to play this game. It had not been hard for him to momentarily forget the horrid events of the past few of days. _

_The bushy-haired witch, Hermione, had her face screwed up as if she were about to cry. She was not watching the boys, but had her knees drawn up to her chest and was looking at the ground, thinking of the last number of days. Ginny, Ron's little sister, was gazing out into the sky as if dreaming, though from behind it would seem as if she were watching the two boys pass the balls around._

_Harry had returned for two days to number four Private Drive with Ron and Hermione, all three unwelcome by the Dursleys, and from there proceeded to the Weasleys house for Fleur and Bill's wedding which was to take place in four days. Fleur had wanted it in the orchard behind what she called, "The leaning tower of Pisa"._

_Already a great number of both Fleur and Bill's relatives were at the Weasleys house and there were tents set out in the back of the house._

_At the moment Harry was enjoying a peaceful game of Quidditch above the orchard. Mr. Weasley had put some kind of invisibility charm over it so they could freely play without prying muggle eyes. Two hours after our first scene it was Harry and Ron against Ginny and Charlie with Bill and Hermione as the reffs, as Bill couldn't barely walk on his own yet much less ride a broom. The atmosphere had been noticeably electrified with Ron's two oldest brothers out to play._

_"Go go go Harry!" Hermione yelled as the snitch went streaking past her. With Mr. Weasley's raise, they had bought Ron and Ginny a set of Quidditch balls; but only to be used while they were really playing. The tennis balls were to be used any other time._

_Harry shot down and chased the snitch through the orchard and finally caught it close to the ground. He held it up in the air for everybody to see as he rose above the trees._

_"Got it!" he yelled, dismounting next to Hermione and Bill._

_"Oh not a_gain_, Harry! That's not fair!" Ginny laughed, also dismounting._

_"Harry a letter came for you!" Mrs. Weasley said, heading over to the group, "And supper is almost ready, get these things cleared up."_

_Temporarily forgetting about the snitch, Harry let go of it in order to take hold of the letter._

_Mrs. Weasley headed back to the kitchen and Charlie and Ginny cleaned up the Quidditch things as Hermione and Ron looked over Harry's shoulder._

_"Harry," it began, "I know you believe me to be deceased, so be prepared for a shock. I simply staged my death. Meet me tonight at one A.M. in the place where you were playing today. Please do not bring anyone with you save for Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. Enjoy the rest of your day!"_

_Harry turned around to face his two friends as he noticed there was no name signed at the bottom._

_"Well, what do you think?" he asked, reading over the letter again._

_"I don't think you should do it," Hermione immediately said._

_"Well, of course not. I've worked that much out for myself, thanks. But, I mean, what do you think? A death eater? Sirius, Dumbledore…Jorkins?"_

_Ron snorted, "Why would Bertha Jorkins want to get a hold of iyou/i," he laughed._

_"I think it's a death eater. There is no way Sirius or…or Dumbledore staged their own deaths…"_

_"It's possible for Dumbledore to do," Ron said, his laughter subsiding, "I mean, he's a genius…or…_was_…" he said, his voice trailing off._

_"Well, I suppose Professor Dumbledore could have," Harry quietly said, trying to keep his voice even. It had only been days since he'd been up on the tallest tower at Hogwarts, but everyone else seemed to have gotten over his death as soon as the funeral had ended. Everyone, that is, except for Harry. He still thought about it morning and night. If only he could have thrown that charm off, or moved so Dumbledore had only hit the wall with his curse…and if somebody had actually listened to him and had actually taken into consideration that he wasn't just seeing something of his imagination._

Emma looked up as someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped out of her seat.

"Bonnie! How are you?" she asked, bending the corner of the page she was on and setting it on her seat, hugging her co-star and friend. Today her hair was very blonde with dark-brown highlights.

"I'm alright! I thought I'd find you in here," she said, still smiling as Lela also marked her place and set her book down.

"Oh," Emma said, "Lela, this is my co-star, Bonnie Wright. She plays Ginny Weasley incase you couldn't tell. Bonnie this is my best friend Lela," she introduced them.

"Hi!" Bonnie energetically said, shaking Lela's hand. Lela was a bit more shy and only muttered something incomprehensible. Usually she wasn't like this but seemed to be a little less of herself around the actors and actresses.

"Lela has gotten a part in the next movie!" Emma said conversationally as she pulled a wooden chair up for Bonnie.

"Brilliant!" Bonnie said as she sat down, "That's wonderful! It's so good to finally put a face to a name. Emma has talked about you so much over the last few years we've been shooting these movies together. Unfortunately this is our last one," she said, looking momentarily depressed.

"There will be others," Emma said.

"How far have you gotten?" Bonnie whispered, gesturing Lela's book seven as the librarian walked past.

"I've only just started," Lela said.

"Oh, how about you Em?" she asked.

"Chapter thirty-four. You?" she asked.

"Thirty-five," she said, her face stealing a smug expression.

"I'm starting over again, though; Lela and I are competing as well," she said, sighing.

"Well that's alright. Dyou think you'll be done by the time we start shooting?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I will. I can probably read it twice through before then," Emma confidently said, "What are you doing here anyway?" she curiously asked Bonnie.

"Oh Dan sent me over to tell you that he'd like to go out tonight," Bonnie said with a devilish grin.

"Doesn't he have his cell on him today?" she asked.

"Well, that's why he sent me, isn't it? He forgot it at home."

"Oh. Well, are you going back to see him?"

"Of course. Tom is going to be there."

"Ooh," Emma said with a knowing smile, "I just iknew/i there was something going on between you and Tom."

Bonnie blushed, "Well, I like him a bit, but he's got a girl already. I'm just hoping something happens between them soon."

Emma smirked, "Well, tell Dan to meet me out front after school. I'm sure my mum would let us go but I want to make sure anyway."

"Alright."

"And say hi to Tom for me, just as an excuse to get to talk to him," Emma said as she winked, "Is anybody else going to be there?"

"Where exactly is 'there?'" Lela spoke up.

"Oh," Emma jumped, forgetting she had been there, "Dan and Tom are going shopping for…well, whatever boys go shopping for."

"Daniel Radcliff and Tom Felton?" Lela asked in disbelieve.

Emma was bemused at her friend's gawking face, "Yes, those are them. Except don't call Dan 'Daniel' to his face. He doesn't like it much," she advised, then added quickly, "Not that he minds it, he just doesn't prefer it."

Lela nodded as Bonnie laughed, "No, I guess he doesn't prefer it. Anyway, I think Sean might be there, you know, Sean Biggerman. I don't know him very well, I wasn't ever on set whenever he was."

"Wasn't he the one that played Oliver Wood?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that'd be him."

"I always thought he was good looking."

"Yes. But he's not going along for sure. Then Rupert is going, of course. Rupert and Tom have become closer friends since the last few years. I know the first two years they were a bit distant."

"Are the twins going? They're not bad-looking either," Emma absent-mindedly said.

"No, I believe they have another film they're shooting when they're not with us."

"Oh?" Emma asked, raising her eye-brow. This was certainly interesting news, "Let's have its title, then."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Right, like they're going to tell me. They really are like brothers to me. They certainly act like it."

"Oh, and I suppose Rupert doesn't?" Emma asked, giving a small laugh.

"In a way he is, but you even said it yourself, Em, you'd go with him if he asked you."

"If Dan hadn't asked me first," Emma corrected her.

"Yes, well I have to be going but I will pass on the message to Dan. Enjoy yourselves! It was a pleasure meeting you, Lela," Bonnie said, standing up and pushing her chair back to its table.

"Same to you," Lela muttered.

Bonnie gave Emma a teasing smile and she in turn rolled her eyes.

"Have fun with the guys, Bonnie," Emma said to Bonnie's retreating back. Bonnie raised her hand in recognition that she had heard her.

At the end of the day Emma met Dan out front of the school in his car.

"How was your day, Em?" he asked as he pulled out into the street.

"Oh, it was alright, yours?" she asked.

"Fun. Tom was attacked by a flock of girls that wanted his autograph," he said.

Emma laughed, "And you?"

"I got a few in. I didn't want to sign many, though. My hand is still cramped up from the last time."

She laughed again and suddenly noticed, when she looked at him, that he wasn't even grinning, "Are you alright?" she asked, a little unnerved and worried about him.

"Yes, I'm alright. Look, Em, I know what happened to you last night.

Emma's heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe, "You…you know what…" she began.

"Yes, I do," he interrupted.

"Why didn't you…?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't do anything where I was at. I tried, Emma, I really did but I couldn't get to you."

Emma staggered a breath as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't worry," he said, patting her knee and looking at her as he stopped at a stop sign, "Your secret's safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3: Hey All

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
